


Not Always

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds James Sirius Potter in the manor cleaning up after a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always

**Author's Note:**

> Created for: capitu for the prompt "angel," for playing in my Christmas holiday art/drabble challenge
> 
> Notes: Unbetaed. In my mind Harry is with Charlie (or something)

It was the night of Scorpius's nineteenth birthday party. Draco had placed a silencing charm around his quarters and stayed in for the night. He didn't wish to disturb his son or his friends as they celebrated. Surely, there was going to be quite a mess to clean up the next day. He tried not to think about that, just yet.  
  
At quarter past one, when he couldn't sleep, he finally made his way down the hall, down the stairs, and entered the grand ballroom.  
  
It was almost empty. Almost.  
  
"Where's Scorpius?" Draco asked and startled a very fine looking James Sirius Potter who seemed to be cleaning up after everyone.  
  
"Went off to bed. He had a bit...too much fun. Al is taking care of him," James said.  
  
"And you're cleaning up after them so he wouldn't get in trouble?" Draco asked, even though it wasn't a question. James, oddly enough, turned out to be the most responsible one of all of Scorpius's friends. "Aren't you an angel."  
  
James gave Draco his signature smirk that told Draco, oh yes, trouble was coming. "Not always."  
  
He crossed the room in three strides and placed a kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"Someone--"  
  
"Everyone's left and Scorpius won't know a thing. Why do you think I'm still here?"  
  
"So you're not cleaning up after them?"  
  
"I am. It was something to do until I got the courage to go up to your room," James said.  
  
Draco shook his head. He took the small rubbish bag and placed it on the floor. "We pay house-elves for this kind of work. Come on, then." He grabbed James's wrist leading him upstairs to his bedroom. Locking the door behind them, and placing a few new silencing charms, Draco began his part of the fun night.


End file.
